Irwin
Irwin is, next to Mandy and Grim, Billy's closest friend. He is a nerd who desperately aspires to be cool and frequently ends sentences with "yo". He has an unhealthy crush on Mandy (ever since Billy possessed Mandy in Get Out of My Head and said to him, "You are such a cutie!"), and longs to gain her affection, often stalking her. He frequently fails in both those goals, typically embarrassing himself and getting beat up by her. Irwin might be one of Billy's closest friends, but is often forgotten in dangerous situations, as well as being used as bait. Irwin's mother is a mummy, which make Irwin 1/2 mummy, and Irwin's father is 1/2 vampire, (Irwin's paternal grandfather is Dracula,) which makes Irwin 1/4 vampire; however, in Underfist he is referred to as half vampire half mummy. Personality Because of Billy putting his life in danger almost every day, it's natural for him to have a cowardly personality. It is possible because of his mostly supernatural heritage that he was born evil. However his father Dick taught him about being a good person (which is fortunate since he would have become a male version of Mandy: selfish, cruel, merciless and so on). But like his chances of getting a date with his dream girl, the chances of his evil personality are slim to none. Irwin has tried to make Mandy like him. Occasionally, Irwin goes through occasional power trips; during these instances of egomania and megalomania, Irwin plots to make Mandy his queen, which she of course refuses. Gallery Irwin CN.png|Irwin as seen on Cartoon Network's site Irwin.JPG|Irwin as a tentacled monster from Prank Call of Cthulu 2545761.jpg MTT Irwin Outfit1.png|irwin wearing a sassy cat coustume MTT Irwin Outfit2.png imagesgh.jpg|Irwin wearing underfist costume Irwin_en_el_futuro.png|Irwin in future 241333_1243235053890_full.jpg|Irwin naked 05763e4222.jpg|Irwin dressed by Hoss vlcsnap-2015-05-15-17h40m08s401.png vlcsnap-2015-05-15-17h40m13s895.png vlcsnap-2015-05-15-17h42m31s047.png vlcsnap-2015-05-15-17h41m55s570.png vlcsnap-2015-05-15-17h43m00s832.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h20m14s686.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h20m33s028.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h21m12s628.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h21m34s648.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h25m29s808.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h35m14s498.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h39m50s402.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h40m15s163.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h40m58s562.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h41m58s111.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h46m42s736.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h47m17s409.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h49m43s098.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h49m55s336.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h50m06s716.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h28m25s235.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h54m06s942.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-16h56m47s441.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-17h23m24s654.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-19h28m12s625.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-19h27m43s439.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h07m12s026.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h07m48s406.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h09m42s857.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h09m21s447.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h16m12s642.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h25m19s901.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h29m20s209.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h51m48s197.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h52m37s960.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h52m50s600.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h54m19s539.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h54m31s224.png vlcsnap-2015-05-22-20h56m24s022.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-16h39m44s876.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-16h41m34s484.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-09h59m15s158.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-16h45m41s138.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-19h41m07s401.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-19h41m22s676.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-19h41m33s488.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-19h39m30s791.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-16h52m18s982.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-23h25m31s862.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-23h25m22s668.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-23h32m05s284.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-23h32m30s959.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-23h32m56s659.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-23h36m36s917.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-23h45m25s022.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-23h47m34s542.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-23h48m29s956.png vlcsnap-2015-05-24-23h49m19s771.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-08h24m21s304.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-08h24m36s010.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-09h37m34s440.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-09h45m37s041.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-10h42m33s869.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-10h46m45s165.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-10h47m52s261.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-10h48m23s347.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-10h48m50s042.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-10h49m09s886.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-15h40m07s990.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-15h55m42s129.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-15h48m06s279.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-15h49m13s361.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-19h00m04s588.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h51m38s230.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h51m45s216.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-25-18h57m13s040.png vlcsnap-2015-05-25-17h58m36s675.png vlcsnap-2015-06-02-17h02m15s451.png vlcsnap-2015-06-02-17h02m31s048.png vlcsnap-2015-06-02-17h07m35s124.png vlcsnap-2015-06-02-17h46m01s767.png vlcsnap-2015-06-02-17h54m32s327.png vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h15m18s057.png vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h15m30s296.png Abilities and Skills As one-quarter vampire, and half mummy Irwin is gifted with incredible supernatural abilities. *'Superhuman strength: '''He was able to lift Hoss by his hair, even in bat form, and throw him against a metal wall hard enough to dent it. He was also able to hold back a giant monster with just his claws. *'Shapeshifting: 'He can transform into a bat and other animals at will. *'Flight: ' Even when not in his bat form he can lift himself off the ground and fly at an unknown speed. *'Bandage control: 'He can control the bandages wrapping his body with his mind at will. They are capable of lifting objects up to an undetermined weight. This ability was inherited from his mummy mother. *'Dark energy Control: 'Irwin can fire blasts of dark energy from his hands, or focus the dark energy into huge orbs and spheres of dark power. Trivia *He seems to wear diapers and cannot control his incontinence, though this is only for short lines such as "Good thing I wore diapers today," after Billy almost destroys the school bus he is riding on. **This gag is also referenced in the "Hate in an Elevator" short, where Tanya states that she has to cover her furniture in plastic when Irwin comes over. *When his vampire-mummy powers start showing, Irwin's reflection can't be seen because vampires don't have reflections. *Irwin is voiced by Vanessa Marshall, who is also known for voicing many DC comics females. **Vanessa Marshall has stated that Irwin is one of her favorite roles. *Irwin was transformed into a werewolf in an early episode, back when the show was part of ''Grim & Evil. * Irwin and his attempt to woo Mandy is similar to Milhouse Van Houten and his attempt to woo Lisa Simpson in the animated series The Simpsons. *It's been shown that Irwin was evil as an infant; presumably, this could have been due to his monster heritage. **This is further hinted in Underfist, where Bun-Bun believes that Irwin should join the side of evil because he's a mummy-vampire. *Despite being a vampire, he doesn't mind the sun; this is probably because he's 1/4 human thanks to Tanya. **Additionally, his grandfather Dracula has no problem travelling in broad daylight (save for his first appearance, where he did start burning in the sunlight). *Irwin has been described as "1/2 vampire, 1/2 mummy, and 22/7 nerd"; while he's technically 1/4 vampire, 1/4 human, and 1/2 mummy, it should be noted that 22/7 is the fractional approximation for pi (π). This statement is to help accentuate that he's a nerd, saying that his geekiness has no definitive amount, as well provide a "Genius Bonus" by using a fact that only a "nerd" would understand. *Irwin seems to have become a more popular side character, ascending to protagonist status later on and being the definitive protagonist of Underfist. Additionally, he has made quite a few appearances in Cartoon Network crossover media. *Irwin's family (on his father's side) seems to have a an inherited verbal tic: Irwin often says "yo" after his sentences, his father refers to people using the word "dude", and his grandmother tends to refer to loved ones using "baby". **A joke that's been used at least twice is Irwin and his father exchanging dialogue consisting only of "yo" and "dude", respectively. *It can be concluded that Irwin's crush on Mandy started in the episode "Get Out of My Head!"; when Billy (in Mandy's mind) encounters Irwin, he is initially afraid of Mandy. However, when Billy-in-Mandy's-mind flirts with Irwin, Irwin becomes somewhat shy and shows some attraction to Mandy. This may have been what triggered his crush on her. *Mandy's exceptional hatred of Irwin may stem from the fact that he's part-vampire, as Mandy has an unexplained hatred of vampires. Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Underfist characters Category:Members of Irwin's Family Category:Endsville Elementary School Students Category:Monsters Category:African American Category:Vampire Category:Mummy Category:Supernatural beings Category:Antagonists